


Bulletproof Hearts

by hobikilledme



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Punk, Car rides, M/M, they have a pop punk band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobikilledme/pseuds/hobikilledme
Summary: Hyunjin's a little in love with his best friend who's in a punk band
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	Bulletproof Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Listen sometimes you hear chris and jisung's vocals and think about how they could be in a pop punk band and now we have this
> 
> [If you wanna hear what the band would sound like](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/37wUjDPzuCM7easiGwNDI0?si=vt3l2fS1TEOUAYnaZKXw4Q)

Hyunjin really thinks he needs to reevaluate his stance on life. Maybe 22 is too young for a midlife crisis but standing in the middle of a crowd of incredibly sweaty drunk people is always a great place for a crisis. 

He manages to shove back over to the edge of the crowd where he left Felix and Minho. He hands Felix his beer which is lukewarm now. 

“When do they go on again?” He asks, having to lean into Minho to be heard. The other boy looks at his phone.

“Basically any minute now since no one is texting me anymore.” 

“Who names their band, Relevant Celibates?” Hyunjin asks while they watch the band that just played breakdown.

“Everyday I wish my parents had decided that I needed to be fluent in like French and not English,” Minho says, taking a sip of Felix’s drink while he’s distracted. 

They finally see their boys come out on stage, carrying stuff back and forth. Changbin puts two of their amps up front while Jeongin sets up his keyboard in the back. Seungmin puts his guitar down and helps Jeongin while Jisung and Chan finish setting their instruments up. Jisung shields his eyes against the stage lights and all three of them wave at him. He sees them and waves back wildly at them, grin wide, one hand on the neck of his bass.

Hyunjin’s known Jisung for years now. They got shoved together in the same orientation group and something about doing icebreakers really made them hate each other so they didn’t speak for the entire first year of college and neither of them had stayed over the summer. It took Felix dating Chan to get Hyunjin even in the same vicinity of Jisung again. It had been reluctant at first and then Hyunjin made Jisung cry and then he made Hyunjin cry and now they were friends. 

Best friends even. Who else was Hyunjin going to call at 2am when he’s been crying for hours because home feels too far away and you don’t want to worry your mom by calling when she’s working? Who else is going to let Hyunjin complain about how he misses jjajangmyeon so much he’d get in a fight for it and then break into their kitchen and try and make it for him and almost burn their kitchen down? Who else is Hyunjin going to leave his ringer on for? Well, he leaves it on for their whole friend group, but it’s the principle of the matter. Jisung opened his arms and let Hyunjin make a home there and it only hurts that he didn’t start earlier. 

So here he is. In the middle of some random pop punk show because his friends made a band like five years ago and now it’s starting to take off. They weren’t the main act all the time, but it wasn’t having to go to house shows in some 100 year old house’s basement and stealing some random bottle of liquor from the kitchen. Now they got the less shitty beer on the band’s tab. The floor is still sticky, people are still too drunk, but the stages are bigger, the lights done professionally, more people and they even have a merch table now.

They must have finally finished setting up, the shuffling finishing up and Felix nudges his arm. They look cool on stage, Hyunjin will give them that. 

“Hi, we’re Dead on Delivery, enjoy the show,” Chan says, smiling so big his dimples are visible when the crowd yells back at him. He counts them off and screams into the mic. Changbin does something on the drums that Hyunjin can’t follow along with and Jisung hits the bass line and the crowd moves with them. 

Hyunjin isn’t really into punk or pop punk or noise music. Unfortunately he’s into Jisung so here he is, doing his best to avoid the mosh pit. 

Their set is loud and the crowd loves them. Minho, Felix and Hyunjin stay in the back by the wall. They had spent too many shows at the front and Hyunjin thinks the bruises you get from the pit aren’t worth it when you see them perform every weekend. They announce the last song and Minho leans over. 

“I’m gonna go find a table,” He says, and Hyunjin nods at him, leaning over to tell Felix.

Chan goes for a smoke break after the set finishes and Felix drags Hyunjin along

Chan is a nice dude. Hyunjin likes how big he laughs and likes how Felix lights up around him. He offers Hyunjin the pack but he waves it off and Chan just shrugs. 

Felix leans against Hyunjin, Chan’s leather jacket that smells like cigarette smoke draped around his shoulders, cigarette and beer in one hand, holding the jacket closed with the other. “You okay bub?” He asks and Hyunjin nods, watching as Chan and Changbin laugh loudly at something some fan says. 

Jisung’s sitting on some of the boxes stacked at the back of the building, his dumb vape in hand. Hyunjin holds out his hand and Jisung sighs before handing the vape over. Hyunjin takes a hit and wrinkles his nose. 

“You don’t like the cotton candy flavor, why did you want it?” Jisung laughs at him and Hyunjin blows out the smoke at the other boy. 

“Why aren’t you talking to your adoring fans?”

“I just played a full set bro, I’m exhausted,” Jisung says taking the vape back and blowing a matching cloud back at Hyunjin. 

“That’s not stopping them,” Hyunjin waves his hand over at the other members of the band.

“Maybe I wanted to spend time with you huh?” Jisung wiggles his eyebrows and Hyunjin shoves his thigh. The other boy squawks and almost falls off his boxes. He’s got eyeliner smeared at the corner of his eyes and he’s so sweaty. Hyunjin really takes a look at his brain and asks _really? This one?_

Jisung smiles wide when Felix wanders over to them and his brain just replies _yes, of course, who else?_

The door opens when someone walks out and they hear the next band starting. Hyunjin glances over at Felix, “You gonna come dance with me?” 

Felix gestures back over to Chan, “I’m gonna wait for them.”

“Boo you whore,” Hyunjin pouts at him and Felix blows him a kiss. He turns on Jisung, “Come dance with me peasant boy.”

“Oh I can’t really dance,” Jisung laughs and Hyunjin rolls his eyes.

“This isn’t really just dancing just sort of horny swaying at this point in the night,” He grins when Jisung splutters, and tugs at his arm, “Come on, you’re really gonna tell a pretty boy no?” He flutters his eyes at him and Jisung just gives him a look.

“Oh there’s pretty boys here?”

Hyunjin threatens to punch him and Jisung shrinks away laughing. “Okay, okay, lets go sway.”

They do sway for a bit, they also jump with the crowd and get bounced around. Hyunjin has to grab Jisung at one point, almost falling to his knees while laughing because Jisung almost got bodychecked to the floor.

The band plays a softer song, not by much but there’s definitely less screaming.He spins Jisung around and they pretend to waltz in the middle of this shitty punk show that Hyunjin really only came to for him. Jisung laughs, eyes scrunching up, mouth shaped like a heart. 

It sort of settles on Hyunjin then. No big realization, just sort of like a blanket getting pulled over his shoulders, with the lights flashing, turning Jisung’s smile pink and blue and Hyunjin just thinks _huh._

He keeps a hold of his hand and it looks like Jisung is going to ask him something when they hear someone yelling their names. Hyunjin looks over to see Seungmin waving both hands at them and he tugs Jisung along. Jeongin waves at them, perched on one of the stools at the table, everyone’s stuff piled around Minho’s booth seat. Minho is usually the one sitting with the merch but it seems like the band had finally paid someone else to do it this time.

Hyunjin ruffles Jeongin’s hair when they get over to them, “Are you even old enough to drink, squirt?”

“First of all fuck you,” Jeongin says, fixing his hair, “You literally are the one who threw me a party for turning 21.”

“The disrespect from kids you raise,” Hyunjin sighs to Jisung who snorts. He swings their hands a little. 

Chan and Felix come to join them at the table and it’s so loud and Changbin knocks over Minho’s beer and it’s so nice. Hyunjin loves his friends just so much. Seungmin’s squished into the booth with one arm around Minho and Felix is sitting on Chan’s lap and him and Jisung have been trading out sitting on the one extra stool. 

Eventually, the last band plays and the bar has last calls. Changbin stretches, “I’m driving the van back, anyone need a ride?” Jeongin raises his hand, downing the rest of his beer.

“I’ll go with you.”

Felix shoves Chan’s shoulder, “He’ll take me back.” Hyunjin opens his mouth to ask Minho for a ride and Minho gives him a look, eyes sliding over their hands that are still intertwined. “Oh would you look at that, my car’s full sorry Hyunnie.”

Hyunjin doesn’t even get the chance to bicker back before Jisung is already talking over him, “It’s cool, I drove here, if you want a ride back?”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I had like one beer, I’m good.”

It’s two am and this beautiful boy is driving him home, the windows all fully down. He even let Hyunjin use the aux cord and didn’t complain when the first song he put on was Taemin. He even sang along to the older trot songs he keeps on his phone because they remind him of his mom.

“Hey let’s go to Mcdonalds.”

Jisung raises his eyebrows but doesn’t look away from the road, “Why?”

“Cause I want to,” Hyunjin says settling back into the worn leather seats and looking out the window. His hair’s going everywhere and he’s positive that when the car stops he’s going to look like a rat. 

Jisung does stop at Mcdonalds, even remembering to get Hyunjin the extra sauce for his fries. He takes the highway back, just so they can play the music louder and go a little faster. The houses on the mountains look like stars that are close enough to touch, and Hyunjin wants to eat the world alive. 

Jisung parks in front of Hyunjin’s apartment. “Okay bye,” He says and Hyunjin laughs at him. He hands Jisung’s fries over to him and flicks through the playlists on Jisung’s phone instead. 

The street lights turn the dashboard orange and yellow and it’s that sort of late night where you shiver a little from being tired and cold. Hyunjin rubs his thumb over the back of Jisung’s hand while they talk. Their voices dwindle until they’re basically whispering to each other for no reason other than they don’t want to frighten the night away. 

“Remember when you dated that guy, Jae I think? Like sophomore year?” Jisung whispers, his other hand tapping along to the song on the steering wheel.

Hyunjin snorts, “Yeah, wow throwback,” He thunks his head against the window, “He was sweet. I feel bad about that sometimes, I wasn’t in the right space for a relationship.”

Jisung looks at him and then back at their hands, “God, I was so jealous of him.”

“Why? We weren’t even talking at that point.”

“I know, I think that was part of it, I wanted to talk to you so bad.” Jisung is still just looking at him and he feels like the most vulnerable parts of him are on display. They sit there for a bit, the radio still playing even though the car is off.

“Hey,” Hyunjin says, leaning back against the headrest, “you should kiss me.” He tugs at Jisung’s hand pulling him toward him. Jisung to his credit doesn’t even have to be asked twice, just leans in like he’d been waiting for permission.

Jisung tastes like cotton candy vape, shitty beer and french fries. It’s objectively a little gross and Hyunjin wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

Hyunjin pulls back after a minute, liking the way that Jisung leans in further. “Want to come up?” He asks, shrugging one shoulder towards his building.

“But then where’s the romance in making out in my car?” Jisung replies, a smile still stuck on his face.

“My bed is way comfier than these shitty leather seats,” Hyunjin says, putting the Mcdonalds trash in the bed.

Jisung gasps, fake swooning, “Already trying to get me in bed?” 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, “You literally slept over two days ago, just come make out with me where I can put my pajama pants on.”

“Okay, I have to move the car though, or I’m gonna get it towed again,” Jisung says, turning the car back on.

“That’s fine, I’ll come with you,” Hyunjin replies. They move the car over and Hyunjin grabs Jisung’s hand to walk back to his building. Jisung smiles down at their hands and Hyunjin’s stomach does a little flip. His brain’s probably right. Who else is he going to want to fall in love with except his best friend in a punk band?

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bearyjamjam)


End file.
